This invention relates to an input reduction system in a computer system utilizing a personal computer or the like, and more particularly to a system which is suitable for carrying out an input work where data security is necessary.
In a computer system using a personal computer or a host computer, a data processor equipped with a so-called "automatic data input system" has been proposed conventionally in order to reduce an input operation of commands or data. In the data processor equipped with such an automatic data input system, commands or data necessary for data processing are inputted exclusively or reply data that have in advance been prepared so as to correspond to messages from the system are outputted.
The data processor equipped with this conventional automatic data input system does not sufficiently take into consideration the necessity of data security such as pass-words and the possibility of data-leakage to a third party. Moreover, since the check of the pass-word is made only by a counterpart system, the data processor has the problem that the pass-word cannot be assigned locally to each operator and cannot be freely registered or revised.